The Quest for Dobey Village
by blizzard blue
Summary: Can Yoh and co. find the sacred village known as Dobey? Will the dubbie crew actually be of any help?...probably not.


Blue: Howdy!   
  
Ren: Your still in that western mood?  
  
Blue: Come on Ren? Doesn't Dobey (It's pronounced Doh-bee but I'm not quite sure how to spell it) remind you of a good ole western?   
  
Ren: Umm....No.  
  
Blue: Humph. Well anyway this is a fic I began writing pretty much right after seeing this mornings dub. It's about the sacred "Dobey Village" that 4kids made up. It's supposed to originally be the Pache (dunno how to spell that either and I'm too lazy to go check --_--;) village. The dubbie crew is in this so you can expect dub bashing later on. ^^ SO....here it is.   
  
Oh! And I don't own Dobey Village....that's all property of 4Kids. I most likely wouldn't want to own it anyway 'cause then everyone would hate me. XP I have yet to find someone who likes 4Kids....   
  
Quest to Dobey Village  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yoh woke up to the sound of his oracle bell ringing. Hurriedly he went and checked the device. With anticipation he read the words,  
  
Round Two will be taking place in the scared village of Dobey  
  
There was a long silence but it was interrupted by a loud crash and a bang.   
  
"Dobey village? What kind of name is that? Dobby? Come on!" It was the ice shaman Horohoro, who obviously just got his oracle instructions also. "Dobey sounds like something from an old Western film!"   
  
"If the Oracle bell said so then we must go there." Yoh concluded. "It may have an odd name but..." Yoh paused as if he was thinking something over, "yeah, what kind of name is Dobey for a scared village anyway?" Just then Ryu came crashing in too.   
  
"Hey! Did you guys get your-" He stopped once he saw the looks on the other two shamans faces, "Umm...I guess you did huh"?   
  
Meanwhile, someone else ALSO received their oracle message,  
  
"What the hell is a Dobey Village!?" The angry boy yelled at his guardian sprit.  
  
"It would appear to be a place young master." The ghost answered.   
  
"I know that!" The boy yelled back, "I just don't know HOW to get there!" The ghost cringed.   
  
"Maybe Yoh and his friends know?" There was a VERY long silence. The ghost slowly began floating away, noticing the fact that he may have said something wrong.   
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////X-x/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
So anyway.... next day at the airport....  
  
"Whoa this jet is yours!?" Yoh exclaimed gaping at the massive Tao family jet.   
  
"Yes, it is." Ren said with out much tone in his voice.   
  
"Umm...no chap I'm afraid that it isn't your jet." Came a voice from not to far anyway. "That would be my families jet that my chums and I will be taking to Dobey Village." Everyone turned around.   
  
"Ah! Ren you've got a double!" Horohoro screamed. Just then an boy came from behind the 'double'.   
  
" Hey dudes, what's taking so long? Can't we jump the jet and leave?" Horohoro almost passed out.   
  
"Oh noooooooo! I've got one too!"   
  
"You've all got one!" Came a voice. It was on other then dun, dun Silva!   
  
"Silva!" Yoh yelled. "do you know what's going on?"   
  
"Sure do!" The apache happily told the group. "But I'm not telling!"   
  
"WHAT!" Ren angrily yelled, "You know why I have this...this..British counterpart and you wont tell me!" Ren was most defiantly NOT amused.   
  
"Yuuuuuuup, that's right!" Silva told him. "I CAN tell you one thing though, you must all work together to get to Dobey Village..." There were many glares and 'blahs' and the sound of that. Silva smiled, "AND.......You can't use the jet! Hahahahahaha!" With that the jet blew up and all that remained was a single pack of peanuts that managed to survive to blast...somehow. Silva also then disappeared leaving a bunch of confused shamans left to fend for them self's.   
  
Blue: Ah yes. It's good to take a break and write something humorous every now and then.   
  
Silva: You made me sound stupid.  
  
Blue: Hence the word humorous my friend.  
  
Silva: I'm your friend.....  
  
Blue: Of course! Anyway this chapter was kinda boring. Next one should have some more fun to it. See you next time!   
  
Horo: R&R! ^-^ 


End file.
